Back Where We Belong
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: (COMPLETE) What happens if fate makes a mistake when you are supposed to die and instead you find love? A catch 22? Read on to learn more Please r
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note : AU No superhero's Definitely Dar/Sere pairing! Please R & R. If fate makes a mistake, when you are supposed to die and instead you find love, what are the consequences? A catch 22 to find out more please read.

Back Where We Belong

Chapter 1

The trees were blanketed with a heavy mist. It floated everywhere creating an eerie atmosphere.

The rain beat down in sheets and made driving a nightmare. The five occupants of the car were

paying the weather no mind, laughing and talking happily. Serena held the steering wheel, lightly

and guided the car along the windy road.

"So are we gonna have fun or what?" Mina piped up from the backseat. A chorus of "Yeah" echoed

through the car. They all broke out in giggles.

"How much longer before we arrive?" Lita's stomach grumbled and she blushed laughing.

"Not to much longer. I think we probably have another half hour or so." Amy smiled at Lita. Sitting next to her

in the back she offered her a sandwich. They had all brought junk food for their stay at the ski lodge. It had

been Mina's idea, early this morning.

Flashback

Serena's phone rang at eight thirty and she answered sleepily.

"Hello?" She put her pillow over her face to hide the bright light.

"Hey girl, I have an idea. Let's go skiing."

"Huh?" Serena's groggy mind could not keep up.

"Now! today! girl. Let's pack up and go to the ski lodge. I can get us a room immediately, hot guys, hot chocolate, fun on

the slopes."

Serena took note of the excitement in her friend's voice. 'Maye it would be fun? All of us haven't had any fun in

awhile.' "Okay, have you called anyone else yet?"

"Of course, Raye is all for it, Lita is already packing, Ami told me I better hurry up and call you." Mina bubbled with

excitement. "We expect you to be at the Temple by ten. We have to get going so we don't arrive late. We can come

home sunday afternoon. As it is friday that will give us all day tomorrow for fun."

"Okay okay, I am up and I will be there by ten." She hung up the phone and climbed out of bed. Showering quickly she packed her clothes in a duffle bag and went to dig her ski's out of the garage. Wearing jeans and a sweater she put the heavier stuff and her shower stuff in the duffle for later. Gathering her keys and purse she explained to her mom where they would be. She arrived at the Temple just before ten and half an hour later they hit the road. Flashback

She smiled into the rearview mirror seeing the excitement on her friend's faces. Glancing over at Raye she threw her an excited smile and then looked back at the road. It was really nasty out there and she was glad they would soon be leaving

this rain behind.

"So you think there will be any hot guys this weekend?" Raye blushed. The girls all knew Chad had left, breaking her heart in the process. She hid it well but they knew she wanted to find someone to take her mind off Chad.

"Of course there will be girl! What are you thinking?" Mina playfully swatted her on the back of the head. They all laughed at her antics.

"Guys, I think I see something up ahead in the road. What should I do?" Serena looked in the mirror waiting for suggestions.

"Stop, you never know what you might find." Mina always the optimist smiled at her friend.

"Yeah it might be something important." Amy chimed in leaning forward between Serena and Raye trying to see.

"Okay, I'll stop." Serena slowed the car to a stop about where she thought she had seen something shiny. Putting the car

park, she turned towards the girls.

"I'll just be a second." She unbuckled and opened the door easily sliding out of the drivers seat. Walking around the door

she looked around on the ground. Spotting something laying by the tire she knelt down. Reaching out her hand her fingers had just touched it when she heard an odd sound. Glancing around Serena looked up just in time to be smacked in the face by the door she had left open. She landed clear in the other lane. The pain so intense she didn't want to move.

He had kicked up the radio and was just enjoying the peace. Heading for the ski lodge he planned a weekend of relaxation. Time off from work was a godsend. The hospital had been so busy lately. He sighed in relief just getting away from all the sickness and death. He had gotten off work and decided he needed to get away. Calling the lodge he made reservations and packed his stuff. He smiled to himself thinking of the fun he would have.

As he came around the corner his eyes widened with shock. A car sat not moving in the road. There was no time to go anywhere. He slammed on the brakes and watched events unfold in slow motion. His car slammed into the motionless car sending it careening. He saw something fly away from the car and land in the other lane. Sucking his breath in, he realized it was a person. His eyes jumped back to the other car as it slammed into the gaurd rail and exploded on contact. Counting himself lucky he realized he had suffered no serious injuries. Climbing out he went to check on the other person.

' The mist looks very nice from here. I did not know there were stars out.' Serena laid there just letting the rain soak her. When she heard the explosion she had to wonder. 'What would explode out here?' Her head was throbbing as she finally decided to slowly try and stand up. She turned back towards the car.

"Guy's what is...." She stopped midsentence. 'Where is my car?' She turned in a complete circle trying to figure out what was going on.

"Miss......miss are you all right?" She turned to see a stranger standing there talking to her. He was still speaking and she tried to understand what he was saying.

"I am so sorry. I came around the corner and there was no where for me to go." She stood owlishly blinking, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Miss was there anyone in the car with you?" His words slowly filtered through her throbbing mind. 'My car, where is my car?'

"Where is my car? Amy? Lita? Raye where are you guys? Mina?" She looked at the stranger. "Where is my car?"

"Miss, Is there someone I should call?" At that moment reality came crashing into Serena's mind. Earlier thoughts of an explosion rang in her head. Without thinking she turned and looked further up the road. Her car sat crumpled up against the gaurd rail, a giant raging inferno. The world fell out from under her. She turned back and ran to the stranger.

"Tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening! Damn you!" She lost complete control of everything.

"You did this.....How could you........NO!....NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Serena was like a wild animal attacking. Tears streaming down her face, with a keening wail she began beating on his chest, trying to stop the pain tearing into her. Slowly she felt strong arms surround her and heard a voice breaking through her screams.

"Calm down.......It's all right.......Breathe........" Her last thought before the world fell away from her.

'Nothing will ever be right again.' Serena collapsed like a rag doll into his arms.

He felt the small cold body go limp in his arms and looked down at her. 'Holy shit, what happened to her face? Must of been the car knocking her out of the way.' He looked for somewhere to set her. They were in the middle of nowhere and the only dry place was the back seat of his car. He lifted her as best he could and walked the distance to his car. Fumbling with the door, he opened it and set her as far in as he could. Sliding in beside her, he took stock of their situation. Glancing over at her he noticed that she was shivering even while unconscientious. He felt around and grabbed his bag, pulling out his parka. He put his arm around her and pulled her limp form forwards and fumbled to get the coat around her. Reaching back into his bag he quickly located his cell. Pushing the on button he prayed that he had service. He reached forward and hit his dome light. He was lucky to have three bars. He dialed 9-1-1 and impatiently waited for an answer.

"911 What is your emergency." A groggy voice asked.

"There has been a car accident. I think people have died. We need a firetruck and a tow truck. We are up on Yelton Pass. I think this is the area known as Dead Man's Curve." He took a deep breath and continued. "My name is Dr. Darrien Shields. There is a victim that was hit by the car but I don't think she is seriously injured."

"I'll have someone there as soon as possible. Dr.Sheilds can you tell me what happened?" She questioned gently.

"Yes I came around a bend in the road and a car was sitting idle. I didn't have anywhere to go." The guilt in his voice was evident. "My car plowed into the idling car, sending it slamming into the guardrail where it immediately exploded. This young lady was outside her car and her car knocked her clear."

"Was there anyone in the car with her do you know?" The lady's voice was hesitant.

"I am not absolutely certain but I think there was. She was calling for her friends." Darrien glanced at Serena and then glanced away. "She is in severe shock I think the blow to her head caused it." He sat quietly waiting for the woman to respond.

"Okay Dr. they are telling me they will arrive shortly. I have another call coming in so I am going to let you go. I hope everything is okay."

"Thank You." his words were quietly spoken as he hung up the phone. He threw his phone back into his bag. Climbing out of the car, he pulled an emergency kit out of the trunk. Grabbing accident flares he dug for matches and struck one. Lighting the first flare he carried it back the way he had come.Finally picking a spot he sat it along the road. He knew he did not need another car slamming his. Lighting another one he walked a bit farther and set it down also. Figuring that was enough warning he turned and hurried back to his car. He slid into the back seat and hoped they hurried. He saw that the girl was shivering so he lifted her forward once more and slipped his arm around her. Pulling her close he snuggled her close for heat.

Serena felt like she was moving. "God that was a nightmare!" she mumbled starting to wake up. Feeling herself pulled up against a warm body she relaxed into the warmth. Until her head connected with a solid muscular chest then she realized that something wasn't right.

"Where am I?" she looked around blearily. She was in the backseat of someone's car. Turning her head slowly her eyes ran into the most beautiful dark eyes she could imagine. 'Wait a minute, that is the face from before!'

"You are sitting in my car. It was the only dry place to set you when you blacked out." His words were calm and collected.

"S..So you're telling me it really did happen?" Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "OH MY GOD! Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy!" Serena in that moment felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. "I killed them all!"

Darrien could tell she was in shock. "Stop this nonsense! If anyone is to blame it is my fault." He glanced over at her to see rivulets of tears racing down her cheeks. The grief in her eyes felt like a physical blow to his stomach.

"Were these people your family?" He asked barely able to get the words out for some strange reason.

"Close enough." She wiped at her face before continuing, "They were the closest people to me on this earth. We have been friends since Junior High." The tears started coming faster, the pain in her chest was almost unbearable.

Darrien looked down at her. With his arm still around her, he gathered close in a hug.

"Shhh....it is okay to cry. Comeon let it out." Her arms of their own accord reached out for him and she clung to him sobbing in despair. He ran his hand up and down her back offering solace the only way he knew how.

Slowly the tears slowed and her hitching breaths turned to gentle even ones. She had drifted off to sleep. He sat looking at her. Her hair was the lightest of blondes as far as he could tell with the dim dome light. It was snarled and damp with bits of leaves and gravel. He noticed a small cut on her forehead, probably from the door.

Suddenly a sound caught his attention. It was the sad wailing of a siren. He knew help would be here momentarily. He gently shook her.

"Hey help has arrived. Come on you have to wake up now sweetheart." She groggily nodded her head. Grabbing his bag, he climbed out of the car. When she felt him move the heat went with him. She followed him unsteadily. With her face throbbing and a headache she knew this was only going to get worse.

Serena watched events unfold in a state of shock. It was like being stuck in your worst nightmare except there was no waking up. The same thoughts kept running through her head. 'I didn't turn on my hazard lights. I should never have stopped in the middle of the road.'

The firetruck had arrived first the men quickly dragging out their hose, aiming it at her car. The fire chief approached Darrien and Serena. A crusty old gentleman who had seen tragedy many times on this stretch of road. He looked at the young people standing before him and mentally prepared himself once more. Putting up walls came easy now. He had to do it or all of the death and tragedy would retire him early. He held his pen ready to fill out the report. The clipboard in his hands acted as a shield.

"Can either of you tell me what happened here tonight?" He smiled gently knowing this would be the most painful part.

"Yes, I stopped in the road, well because I had seen something lying in the center." Serena's voice came out hoarse and she swallowed not wanting to remember. "I had climbed out to check when I heard something strange. When I turned to look the door smacked me knocking me across into the other lane........." She stopped there letting Darrien explain what she had not seen.

"Well I was cruising along and when I came around that bend." He turned pointing back towards the emergency vehicles. "A car sat idling, but there was no time....no place to go. My car slammed into her's sending it careening. When it hit the gaurd rail, it exploded on contact." He looked bereft. "I immediately went to check on her." He left it there not needing to share the details of her reaction.

"Miss was there anyone in the vehicle with you?" He asked gently seeing her grief.

"Y...yes....." The tears rolled down her cheeks and she took no notice. " Four other people. My friends.....They are.....are gone now." The finality of that statement sent shockwaves through both men. "Raye Hino. Amy Mizuno, Lita Andrews and Mina Copeland."

"Your names please?" He took notes and wrote as they spoke filling in all the necessary details.

"I am Dr. Darrien Shields. I work at Regency Memorial." He smiled softly at the girl, not yet knowing her name.

"S..Serena Johnson." was all that she was able to get out. Darrien took note of her name. She looked like hell. He leaned forward looking at the Chief's name tag.

"Uhmm Mr. Yates, as it is late, and neither of us now have a car, can we get a ride on up to the ski lodge. I think the rest could wait until morning." He threw a meaningful glance at Mr.Yates and glanced at Serena.

Mr. Yates understood what he was trying not to say. He could see that the young lady was not in good condition. Feeling kindly he agreed. "Yeah I think we could arrange that. If I have any further questions I can contact you in the morning. All that is left here is removing the remains. I'll go arrange you a ride." He walked off, trying to find someone with with a free vehicle. Serena paled even more although she didn't comment. Darrien stepped closer to her and put his arm gently around her waist offering support.

"Hold on we are almost finished." He dropped a comforting kiss on her head. 'Why did I just do that? I don't even know this girl. Must be protective instincts.' He shrugged mentally and decided to figure out later what it might mean. Looking around he noticed that his car was being hauled up on a tow truck. He knew it would be completely totaled. The front bumper was clear back near the windshield. There would be no saving this one. He smiled sadly filled with regret. It had cost him a fortune and it was his only extravagance. Seeing red and blue lights Darrien realized that the state trooper must have finally arrived. A big burly man walked towards them.

"If you will come with me, I'll run you on up to the ski lodge." He turned around not waiting for their agreement. Darrien pulled her gently along with him as they headed for the trooper's suv. Opening the back door for her, he gently guided her in. He slid into the seat and pulled his door shut.

Well that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you liked it. Please R &R to let me know what you think or if you have any questions.


	2. Back Where We Belong Chapter 2

Hello again Mina, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy!

Author's Note: 'Denotes peoples thoughts'

Thanks to Nanami Sakura - I know if you keep reading you will like how I handle this......at least I think you will be pleasantly surprised.

Thanks to SerenityChild16 - I am glad you felt her sadness, sounds silly, but I cried whilewriting it.!

Thanks to Neo-Princess Serene Eternite - I am glad you found it interesting. I hope it keeps catching your interest.

Okay okay on to the story...............

* * *

Back Where We Belong 

Chapter 2

It was a silent trip on up the mountain. The Trooper didn't say one word to the people in the back of his cruiser. Just got them to the ski lodge and then drove off.

Darrien led Serena to the door and they knocked. A woman in her 40's answered the door.

"Ah you two must be the people from the accident. They called telling us of your arrival. My name is Marie." She smiled softly. "Come on in so we can get you warmed up." She led them into the big main hall.

"Have a seat. My husband John just stoked up the fire, so you should warm right up. I'll be right back with something warm. Would you like coffee, tea or hot cocoa?" Darrien smiled at her motherly attitude. She had shoulder length red hair and soft blue eyes.

"I'll take coffee..straight black please." He looked down ready to ask Serena what she would prefer when he stopped in surprise. Serena was leaned against him already quietly dozing. He smiled tenderly taking note of the pleasure that sight brought him. "Just bring her hot chocolate. She has been through hell tonight and I don't want to wake her just yet. She lost her best friends in the accident."

"Oh my, the poor little thing." She made clucking noises as she walked from the room. Darrien took a look around the room they were in. The couch sat directly across from the fire place. There were comfortable looking chairs grouped around the room also. Everything was trimmed in oak and he loved the rustic feel of the place. Off to the right a staircase led upstairs to the suites.

The small body leaning against him sighed and snuggled closer. He looked down and smiled. Serena was still wearing his parka, her hands tucked under her cheek. He lifted his arm and pulled her into the crook of his shoulder. She relaxed against him and murmured in her sleep.

Presently Marie came back into the room carrying a tray with his mug of coffee and two cups of cocoa. Setting the tray on the round table, she pulled up one of the chairs and sat. Handing Darrien his coffe she picked up one of the cups and sipped at it.

"Did you two have reservations?" She asked curiously.

"Oh we're not together. I just met her tonight under tragic circumstances. I do have reservations under the name, Shields Darrien Shields. I do not know whether she does or not. We'll ask her in the morning." He blushed thinking of Marie's assumption. Glancing up he saw Marie watching him quietly. Without words she smiled.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Uhhhmm I am not sure that is such a good idea. I don't think she should be alone just yet. If you could bring me a blanket? I think we'll just let her sleep for now. I'll sit with her." Marie nodded her approval and went to find a spare blanket. She smiled to herself. 'Wow how tenderly he already watches over her. Maybe something good will come out of this.'

She was still expecting a party of five which had reserved the big suite. Digging into her linen closet she found a spare down comforter. Figuring that would work, she grabbed a spare pillow too. Wandering back to the front room she handed over the blanket and pillow.

"Thank you." He smiled at her with tired pain filled eyes. "I think we will be okay until morning."

"All right then. I shall come in early and wake you up." She cast him one more smile and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

Serena was standing in the middle of the road. This spot seemed very familiar to her. She stood feeling the rain lash at her as the wind raged around her. She looked for somebody, anybody but there wasn't anyone around. Out of nowhere a voice spoke. 

"You were supposed to die tonight." The voice faded into nothingness and once again she was alone. Then the most frightening thing possible happened. She heard the girls calling her. Their voices floated hauntingly on the cold night air.

"Serena where are you?" Mina's voice questioned gently

"I am here, my friends." She yelled as loud as possible trying to answer.

"Serena why can't we find you?" Raye asked from a distance.

"Serena what happened? Serena?" Amy was crying.

That is when it finally sunk in her mind. 'I should have died there too.' She started screaming in despair.

* * *

With a small yelp she sat straight up. 

"I was supposed to have been in the car.....I should have died too." She was crying softly.

Darrien woke to her yelp and couldn't believe his ears. "There is no way you can know that, Sweetheart." He looked at the pain in her cerulean eyes. He lifted his thumb gently wiping away her tears. The heartbreak and certainty written on her face was nearly his undoing. He had to dispel it. Somehow someway he had to find a way to help her.

"Look fate, destiny whatever you want to call it, has a purpose for you." He smiled gently, "maybe you were even in my path for a reason." Serena's heart was touched by his words. "I know without a doubt that fate or whatever does not mess up." He laid her head his shoulder. "Look I know there is guilt, trust me I feel it too, very strongly, but we cannot control everything all of the time." He threw the pillow to the end of the couch and gently laid down with her still in his arms. Spreading the blanket over both of them he kissed her temple and finally whispered.

"Sleep now there will be no more dreams tonight." With his free hand he stroked her hair until he felt her relax into slumber. He lay there for a long time just lost in thought. In a few short hours she had done what no one his whole life had been able to do. For some reason she brought out his protective instincts. She had wormed her way into his heart. 'How is it possible? We met under tragic circumstances but I think that there is more to it than that. There is just something in her that calls to me.' Darrien finally slipped into a peaceful night of rest. It was the first one in a long time.

* * *

Cracking her eyes open,Serena awoketo findherself looking into the most beautiful midnight eyes. Lost in their depths she found 

herself afloat in a sea of emotions. Letting go for just a few minutes she just savored all that was there good and bad. She sensed guilt pain and lonliness but these eyes were also awash with tenderness compassion and hope. When she sensed the heat of attraction he pulled back breaking her silent perusal.

"Good Morning, did you sleep all right?" his early morning sleep filledvoice skittered over her nerves.Disentanglingherself from their warm cocoon, she stretched before pulling off his parka.

"Yeah at least there were no more dreams." She could not muster up a smile knowing what this day would hold. "I must look a fright but I have nothing." With a sad look she continued. "It was all in the car before.......before" She could not bring herself to even say the words. "Well you know." Darrien glanced at her. Her clothes were muddy down the back and her sweater had stains and bits of gravel stuck to it. He would have laughed at how she looked but he knew it was not a laughing matter.

"I might be able to help. I have some extra sweats and a sweatshirt in my bag. I realize they might be too big but it has to be better than what you are currently wearing."

"Thank you." Her mind offered her nothing better to say. Darrien stood stretching. Glancing at his watch he realized it was still early.

"Marie should be up and around. Do you remember her from when we arrived?" He glanced at her waiting for confirmation. Serena nodded. He immediately began folding up the comforter. 'I cannot just stare at her even if I might want to.' He busied himself by stacking the comforter and pillow in a neat pile. "I imagine Marie will let you have a shower. Oh by the way, did you guys have reservations? Marie asked last night but I did not know."

Hearing footsteps they both turned and looked. Marie was just coming down the stairs. She smiled at them.

"Good Morning, I see you two are already up. I was just coming to wake you. Instead I will see about scroungingup some breakfast. Oh," Marie smiled at Serena. "Did you by chance have reservations?"

"I completely forgot. We did have reservations under the name Copeland. It was for a party of five." All of a sudden reality came crashing in. Tears ran down Serena's cheeks. "I still have to call everyone." Darrien was up in a flash and by her side. Gathering Serena in a hug he stroked her back. Marie looked shocked. 'Oh the poor girl, well that explains why the group never showed'.

"It is okay, I will be here to help when the time comes." Darrien smiled at Marie over Serena's head. "Can we use your phone a little later on? We can charge the calls to my credit card. I need to call my insurace for a rental too." Talking of the mundane things helped Serena calm down. She tried to smile and looked to Marie.

"Could I possibly use your bathroom? I really need a shower." Marie smiled at her.

"Come on I can show you the way. We have towels but do you have anything at all." Serena looked sad for a moment until Darrien spoke up.

"No worries she is going to borrow some of my clothes and I have Shampoo she can use." He smiled at the women and grabbed his bag. Digging through it he pulled out the clothes and shampoo for her.

* * *

When Serena had washed all the grime from her hair and body and soaked in the heat she felt somewhat better. She was definitely sore from her landing. Combing out her long hair was a challenge but she managed nicely. With her head a touch sore she decided to leave it all down. Looking into the mirror for the first time was a shock. She had a small cut on above her right eye and her forehead was black and blue. Her eyes looked horrible and puffy from all of the crying, plus she looked as though she had two black eyes because of the bruising. Her hand wandered up to the tender flesh and her fingers drifted over it. Marie had taken her clothes and was going to wash them for her. Wrapping the towel around herself, she grabbed the borrowed clothes, the comb, and her shoes and opened the door....

* * *

Darrien headed up the stairs, trying to find the bathroom, thinking Serena was done. As he walked up the hallway the first door opened. Serena stood wrapped in a towel. His jaw dropped open. He hadn't imagined underneath all of the clothes that she looked that good. Serena was so shocked that she jumped dropping the shoes. Reaching down quickly to pick them back up her towel slipped off. With a shriek of embarrasment she fled into her suite....... 

Slamming the door, she stood leaning against it breathing heavily. 'I can't believe that just happened. How unlucky can one person be? That kind of stuff only happens in movies.' She quickly threw on the sweats and was just pulling on the sweatshirt when Marie knocked on her door.

"Come in." she called figuring out it probably wasn't Darrien. Marie opened her door and peeked in.

"Need any help?" Serena nodded.

"So do you feel any better?" While asking she walked over and grabbed the sleeves and started rolling them up. The sweats were way to big and Marie dropped down and rolled those for her too.

"A little bit, but I am dreading having to call everyone. I don't know if I can handle their pain. I am afraid they are going to blame me."

"It was just a freak accident. I don't see them blaming you. I think it will all work out." Marie smiled trying to bolster Serena's spirits. With a sad smile, she followed Marie out of her suite.

* * *

Darriensat on the couch thinking. 'How lucky can one person be?' He was still thinking of seeing Serena. His jaw had fallen open and then the situation only got better. He could not believe the towel fell off. 'I can't believe how good she looked underneath the towel. With her hair hanging down around her, she looked like aphrodite. That stuff usually only happens in the movies.' Darrien smiled at the women as they came down the stairs. 

"You look much better. I hope it helped some." He glanced at Serena from where he sat on the couch. She turned several shades of red before answering.

"Yeah it helped some. I am going to help Marie with breakfast."

"If you want a shower it is the first door at the top of the stairs." Marie smiled at Darrien and was just heading to the kitchen with Serena in tow, when Darrien's laughter floated behind them.............

* * *

As soon as they finished breakfast with John and Marie it was time to call everyone. The Lodge's phone was in the kitchen. Darrien called first alerting his insurance and requesting a rental car be brought to the Lodge. When he was done he smiled gently and handed Serena the phone. She took it nervously her hands shaking. She called her parents. 

"Just remember I am right here with you." She was shaking so bad she could barely dial the number. Waiting for an answer she nervously twisted her hair.

"Hello?" Her mom answered. "The Johnson residence."

"Hi Mom it's Serena..." She paused taking a deep breath. "Mom get Daddy please." She waited as her mom left the phone.

"Okay honey we are both here. What is going on? Are you enjoying the snow? How are the girls?"Her mom asked excitedly. Serena felt sick to her stomach, not knowing how to speak in that moment. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she dropped the phone. Darrien quickly bent and snatched it up.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson My name is Dr. Darrien Shields. Serena dropped the phone. She is pretty upset right now so I guessI will explain." At the sound of an unfamiliar voice on the phone, Mrs. Johnson knew something was not right.

"What has happened? Is Serena okay?" She paused giving him a chance to speak.

"Last night there was an accident. Serena is just fine other than some bruises but I'm afraid her friends were killed."

Serena could hear her mother's shriek even with the phone pressed to Darrien's ear. She grabbed the phone from him.

"Mom Dad........I am okay......" Her tears fell faster. "It was a freak accident, but...but.....the girls." Serena crumpled into a faint. Darrien grabbed the phone off the floor again.

"Mrs. Johnson, Serena just fainted. This has been very traumatic for her. She seems to think she should have died withthem. Here is what happened from what I have gathered and what I saw. Serena had seen something in the road andthinking it safe she stopped to see. I came around the corner in my car and there was just no where to go." Darrien paused waiting for questions. When the line stayed quiet he continued.

"Serena was outside it when my car slammed into her's and her door knocked her clear. Her car went careening and slammed into the gaurd rail and exploded." Darrien almost cried himself and had to clear his throat before continuing.

"I am not sure if the State Patrol has notified any of the girls families. I am waiting for my insurance to bring up a Rental and if you don't want to drive up here I can bring Serena home."

"Thank you for watching out for our daughter. We will let everyone know what is going on." Mrs. Johnson was softly crying and Darrien could hear Mr. Johnson comforting her.

"I will call and let you know before we take off." He said goodbye and hung up the phone. Turning he looked to see Serena sitting on the floor pale. He knelt down and looked into her eyes.

"It is alright. They were concerned of course. Your Mom is going to let everyone know what is going on. If it is okay with you, I am to drive you home when I head back." He smiled gently. "Now come on let's find something to take your mind off of this." He helped her stand and taking her hand led her back to the main hall.

They spent a couple of hours just talking until his car arrived. They lounged on the couch and Marie let them be. Serena told him about her friends. It was hard for her at first but it felt good. When she broke down and cried he held her and talked soothingly about his work. Marie came and interrupted them for lunch. Handing over Serena's clothes she shooed her off to change.With lunch she went for simple as they were the only guests there at the moment. As they finished up lunch they heard knock at the door.

"Hello I am looking for Dr. Darrien Shields. I have the car he requested." Darrien stepped forward and smiled.

"That would be me. My car was totaled last night. I really appreciate this." The gentleman held out the clipboard for Darrien to sign. "How are you getting back?" Darrien looked at the guy.

"Oh don't you worry about that John will drive him down to the other side." Marie piped up. "Abe here lives down in the last small town on the other side of the mountain. This is part of his regular route." She smiled at the two young people. "You two get along home now. Please be careful." She walked over to Serena and grabbed her in a motherly hug. "Don't you worry too much. I guarantee with this handsome guy watching over you no one will blame you." She smiled at Serena with a hint of mystique. "Now you two have to come back some time on us." Darrien quickly phoned her parents to let them know they were heading back.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	3. Back Where We Belong Chapter 3

Back Where We Belong

Chapter 3

Darrien and Serena headed out to the car. It was a forest green ford focus. Opening the door for her, he waited for her

to climb in. Shutting her door he ran around to his side and slid behind the wheel. Looking over at her he smiled.

"You ready for this?" glancing at her he started the car and guided it out onto the road. "So what would you like to know?"

She thought for a minute. "What do you like to do in your free time?" He gathered his thoughts for a few minutes.

"Well I study alot." He grinned at her look of distaste. "I am working on becoming a Pediatrician and there are lots of

extra credit courses that I can take. Any other questions?

"Yeah just exactly how old are you?" She gave him an interested look.

"I am 24 and might I ask the same?" He smiled at the surprised look on her face.

"19 next week." she closed her eyes for a moment gathering her composure. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Reopening her eyes she turned to look out the window. Watching the scenery pass by her sense of dread began to grow. As they neared the spot where they had first tragically met she closed her eyes. Breathing deeply she tried to stay calm and keep it under control. Making the mistake of opening her eyes she realized where they were. Seeing the blackened pavement and crumpled gaurd rail brought it all rushing back.

"Please pull over.......please..........now." Her voice sounded strained and he glanced over at her. Serena was pale and shaking with sweat glistening on her face. He quickly pulled the car over to the shoulder. She quickly unbuckled and opened the door. Barely making it out in time she dropped to her knees. Losing her lunch on the side of the road,

she wondered how it could get any worse. Suddenly she felt his presence beside her. He gently smoothed her hair back pulling it out of her way.

"I thought I could help. Don't worry this is totally a natural reaction. Just breathe deeply and it will pass." He stroked her back and when she was finally done he helped her back into the car. They drove on in silence. Serena sat with her eyes closed with the window cracked open. The breeze cooling her hot skin. 'I cannot believe how pitiful I am. If I am not dropping my towel I am puking within his sight. How else might I humiliate myself ?' She scowled in abject misery.

"What are you scowling about?" His voice broke into her thoughts. She opened her eyes and found his gaze regarding her with a touch of curiosity.

"Just wondering how else I can possibly humilate myself." She turned glancing out the window and they lapsed back into silence.

Before long her head was bobbing and he noticed that she had dozed off. Slowing down he reached around her

and adjusted the seat into a reclining position. Figuring a nap would do her good he gently pushed her back into the seat.

Glancing at her he wondered what the draw was. 'Why does this slip of a girl grab my attention? I just can't help myself when I'm around her. I find the overwhelming need to care for her.' These thoughts scared him and he tamped them down.

'Once I get home things will return to normal.' Well at least he hoped that would be the case. He glanced at her again and felt his heart strings being tugged on. Grabbing his parka with his free hand from the backseat he covered as best as he could with one hand.

Serena woke to a warm voice tickling her ear.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" Darrien was leaned over whispering in her ear. She was leaned back in her seat warm under his parka. She noticed the sun had set and it was near dark. She had slept for a good couple of hours. Sitting up and stretching she looked around. They were near some of the smaller towns.

"Sounds good I guess." She gave him a sleepy shrug.

"Great I know the best little diner. It's just up the road a bit. I try to stop here each time I come home." He smiled at her. "They have pretty good food and the price isn't too bad." She noticed the radio was playing softly in the background. Studying him from under her lashes she watched as his long fingers tapped to the beat. He was watching the road now that there was more traffic.....

Climbing back into the car they were once again on the road. The food had been good but Darrien didn't want her parents

to worry so they ate quickly before heading back out.With the evening came the cold air. As they made their way to the car he noticed that she shivered.

"Here slip my coat on. It'll keep you warm." He pointed to it still sitting in her seat. She noticed that it smelled lightly of whatever cologne he wore. Each mile closer to home Serena found her heartbeat quickening. She did not know what to say to this man beside her. 'This is confusing. I think I like him but I know it is too soon. He.....he just..there is something....' With an exasperated sigh she gave up thinking about it. Glancing out the window she realized that they were only a couple of blocks from her house. She gave him directions to get there. When he pulled up to the curb he reached behind the seat and fumbled in his bag. Finding what he wanted he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. Serena watched him curiously wanting to know but afraid to ask. He folded the piece of paper into a small square and turned to her. Picking up her hand he gently put the paper in her palm and tucked her fingers around it.

"This is my number. I want you to call me at any time if you need to talk. The second is my work number. Just have them page me." Still holding her hand he looked into her cerulean eyes and was lost. He couldn't breathe and just set his lips gently against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she just sank into the depths of insanity. He tasted of chocolate and the warm softness of his lips did strange things making her heart race.

Realizing he didn't want to frighten her he broke the contact. Looking deep into her eyes he finally spoke.

"I'll be expecting a call." Not knowing how to answer she just nodded.

"Thank you for everything." She slipped out of the car and ran to her porch. She turned back watching as he drove off into the night.

Walking back into her house seemed strange. She had only been gone a day but her whole life had changed. Her parents grabbed her the minute she walked through the door. Before she realized what was happening she smothered in her parents arms.

"Where is that nice Doctor I spoke with? sweetie?" Of course that would be the first question out of her mother.

"Well he had to get home and check in with work. He is a med student at Regency Memorial." This brought looks of approval from her parents. They drew her into the family room where she stopped in shock. Everyone's parents sat around quietly. When she walked into the room they all looked up. Raye's Grampa was the first one up. He came over and grabbed her in a hug. Without words tears slipped down his face. There was no blame in his eyes only sadness and grief.

Mrs Mizuno attacked her next. With a giant hug and a kiss on her forehead she put her hand on Serena's cheek.

"Thank you for being her friend. You helped her so much." The words brought tears to her eyes and they both broke down crying. Mina's mother joined them. Taking Serena in her arms she was beyond words. Finally Lita's parents came over and both took her hands.

"You did so much for her." Lita's mother put her arms around Serena and lost control. Sobbing quietly she smoothed Serena's hair and calmed herself down. Afraid to ask but knowing she had to. Lita's mother asked the question Serena had been dreading.

"Did...did the girls suffer?" She set her hands on Serena's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Serena took a deep breath before answering.

"No the fire chief told us that the girls died instantly. The moment the words left her mouth Serena dropped to her knees. Sobbing with despair she looked at all of the compassionate people gathered around her.

"You don't understand. I was.....was....supposed to be in the car with them." The group could all see the guilt she suffered for living when her friends had died. Serena's mom went to her side and knelt down.

"Honey that's just not true. You have to believe me." She helped Serena up and led her over to the couch. Guiding her to sit down, she looked around for help. Mrs Mizuno had scooted over and now tried to help.

"Honey Amy wouldn't want you to suffer. You of all people know that. She wanted those around her to be happy."

Mrs. Muzino put her arms around Serena and just held her. Finally realizing it was getting late, Serena excused herself and headed for her bedroom. The girls' parents had all planned the funeral with her input. It was to be held the day after tomorrow.

Upon reaching her room she took one look around and fell onto her bed. Serena finally realized she was still wearing Darrien's parka. The light scent of his cologne was comforting so she left it on as she fell asleep...........

Darrien arrived at his apartment moments after dropping Serena off. That is when he realized she still had his parka. He smiled at the thought of it keeping her warm. Walking up to his door he unlocked it and turned on the lights. Seeing his answering machine flashing he walked over and hit the button.

"You have reached Dr. Shields I am unavailable right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you..."

"_BEEP_"

"Hi Darien, It's me. I need to talk to you so call my cell as soon as you hear this message......"

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello This is Doctor Gordon. How may I help you?"

"Hi It's Darrien. I just got in." He paused to see what Eric would say.

"Hey how was your weekend? Wait a minute, it's only saturday, why are you back early?"

"Long story.....I ran into trouble last night. An auto accident up on Yelton's Pass."

"I heard about that in the news. What did you get stuck in traffic and turn back? I heard they had the road shut down for hours." The Doctor chuckled waiting for Darrien to confirm.

"Uhh No I was directly involved." Darrien waited letting the information sink in to his friend and mentor's head.

"Wait a minute. There were only two cars involved? Are you telling me you are the one that hit that car full of girls?"

Darrien sucked in a breath before replying "Yeah that was me. That's why I am back early. My car was totaled and I brought a guest back with me."

"Holy Shit Darrien. I think it's best if you take a couple of weeks off. You need to destress so call me in two weeks and I will put you back on the schedule. In the meantime I am pulling you off of rotations." His friend was trying to be helpful.

"Thanks Eric. I think I need a break. Plus I think I met someone." Eric immediately caught the seriousness of Darrien's tone.

"Dude spill! You cannot leave me hanging?" Eric paused waited for details. He did not want to push his friend too much.

"Okay simply put if you heard on the news, one of the girls survived because she was outside her car." Darrien paused giving his friend a moment. "Well we met under tragic circumstances. Eric...There is just something about her that calls to me. She does things to me that no one else has been able to in a long time."

Eric's jaw hung open. He knew his friend quite well and this had to be serious. He decided to leave off and let his friend figure things out. "Okay well I will let you be. Remember two weeks no sooner. I'll talk to you then. Bye."

Darrien hung up the phone with a puzzled look. He had expected lectures and teasing from his friend. Not the blantant I'll let you be to figure it all out routine. He headed for the kitchen and immediately turned on his coffemaker. While he waited for it to beep at him he pulled out his books and began studying. A few minutes later when it beeped he jumped up to get himself a cup. Pouring it he sat back down at the table and began to study.

The only problem was a pair of pain filled cerulean eyes kept popping into his mind. He wondered already how she was doing. Hoping things had gone well he tried to get back to studying. 'Damn I don't even have her phone number.' Jumping up he went and grabbed his phone book. Perusing through it he quickly found the J's. Luckily he did know her address. He found it quickly. Ken & Irene. He walked over to the phone and started to dial.

Hanging up quickly he realized it was too soon. He didn't want to pester her. It could probably wait until tomorrow morning. He set the phone back on its base and went back to the table. Reading once more he found his eyes getting heavy. Before long he was crashed out his head propped on his arms.

Serena stood at the microphone ready to speak. Her friends and family all sat patiently waiting for her to begin. She looked at the coffins in front of her. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. She swiped at it and cleared her throat. Suddenly she heard a noise. The casket's one by one all opened by themselves. Serena stood staring in horror as her friends all sat up. Their eyes popped open to reveal empty sockets.

"Serena Where is your casket?" Raye's voice asked accusingly

"Why aren't you stretched out here?" Mina asked vehemently.

"You belong here with us!" Lita sounded angry

"Why did you survive. It's not fair! Why?" Amy was screaming.

They all began chanting "Why Why Why Why?" She tried to turn away. Serena found she couldn't even close her eyes. She watched in horror as they climbed over the side of their caskets and came towards her. When they were just about to reach out and touch her she sat straight up with a scream lodged in her throat.

Waking from the dream she just barely avoided screaming out loud. Glancing at the clock she saw that is was two-thirty in the morning. The dream had shaken her up so much she was silently weeping. Serena did not want to wake her parents up

for a nightmare. She dug around in her pocket. Finding the little square of paper she gently unfolded it.

'He said to call anytime but he is probably sleeping. What should I do?' Swiping at her tears she tried to decide. Looking at his writing she thought about him. 'I am so confused. There have been other guys in my life but none like this. Why? why does he call to me? Why does he do strange things to my heart.' She shook her head in frustration. Jumping up she grabbed the phone on her headboard. Dailing the number with her heart in her throat she waited for an answer.

The phone jangling woke Darrien. He jumped up wiping away the drool as he crossed the room to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Darrien.....?" He recognized her voice right away.

"Serena are you okay?" He could tell something was wrong by the sound of her voice.

"I....well.....yeah.....no.......I don't know?" She started crying. "I had another nightmare. It was at the funeral and the caskets opened..........and the girls were mad at me....they kept asking why? wanting to know why I didn't have a....

casket. They had no eyes! Darrien and.....they were coming to get me!"

"Sweetheart......shhh It's all right........I know how terrifying dreams can be." He took the phone and went to the table.

"Hey guess what?" Picking up his coffee cup he walked to the sink. "I talked to my boss earlier tonight." As he relayed the conversation he rinsed his cup and poured a fresh cup. "He is making me take two weeks off." He sat at the table and continued. "So, how did it go earlier?" He sipped at the coffee while waiting.

"It....was......okay. None of their parents were mad but it was hard. They were all crying." She paused. "The funeral....is well... it's day after tomorrow. I was kind of wondering.......?" She went silent all he could hear was sniffles. Figuring he knew what she wanted to ask he took control of the situation.

"Hey would you mind if maybe I tagged along for the funeral?" He held his breath scared that maybe he was wrong.

"Could you? That would be great. It would mean the world to me." She blushed in the dark for saying something so silly.

"Okay good you will have to let me know the time. Hey do you have something in black to wear?" He thought maybe that would distract her. "I don't have anything suitable for a funeral. Could you help me?" He hoped this plan to spend some time with her would work.

"No I don't have anything either." Serena thought for a minute. "That means we will have to go shopping? Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah that would be great." Darrien smiled in the dark. "Can I pick you up tomorrow around 2 pm? We can head to the mall."

"That would be fine." She knew she had to face people so this would be a good start. "Okay well I better let you go." She sounded let down....

"Are you sure you are all right?" He asked. The strain of everything was still evident in her voice.

"I don't really know but I will sleep better now." She felt a little bit calmer.

"Okay well sleep now sweetheart and I will see you tomorrow." He listened until he heard the click and then dial tone.

Smiling with hope he put away the books and padded to his bedroom. He fell into his bed to tired to undress. With a last smile he fell asleep.


	4. Back Where We Belong Chapter 4

Hello again Mina, Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes : 'Denotes people's thoughts'

I'd like to take the time to Thank Nanami Sakura - Thanks for sticking with it. I hope you like this! The end is coming in the next chapter or two at the most. Okay Here goes.........

* * *

Back Where We Belong

Chapter 4

Darrien stood on the porch at exactly two. He carried a single pink bloom for Serena. Hoping she would like it he reached out and knocked on the door. Serena answered it with a soft look. She seemed to be looking a bit better. She wore nothing more than jeans and a pink sweater. She had left her hair down again. The bruising had gone down although she still looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"I brought you a surprise. Close your eyes" He waited hoping she would trust him. She looked unsure and then closed her eyes. He pulled the rose from behind his back. Tucking her hair behind one ear he placed the rose there. She could smell the sweet, fiery essence of the rose and knew immediately what he had done.

"A rose thank you." Tears sparkled in her eyes. "It is my favorite flower." She took his hand and called back inside."Mom, Dad I'm leaving. I'll be back later."

"Okay sweetie. Try to have some fun with your doctor friend. Call if your'e going to be late." Serena blushed and he smiled.

"Weren't they concerned with meeting me? Parent's always are....uh not that I do this much you know." It was his turn to blush as he tried to explain. "I haven't really dated too much since high school but...well guys talk." He finished lamely.

"It's alright, my mom has a sense for this stuff. After talking to you on the phone she had no problems....I think the Doctor

thing helped some." They walked down to the car and he opened the door for her. Closing it he darted around the front and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So the mall okay?" He glanced over at her smiling. His eyes met hers and he forgot to breath.

"Sure we should be able to find something there." She smiled hesitantly before looking away. They fell into a comfortable silence. Looking out the window she watched familiar places slip by. In each one stood ghosts and memories. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Darrien glanced over at her. Seeing the hauntingly sad look on her face he reached over picked up her hand and squeezed it softly. Not wanting to intrude too much he spoke softly.

"It will become easier. I promise, just give it some time." He kept his eyes on the road not wanting her to see how she affected him. Approaching the mall parking lot he slowed down looking for a parking space. Going down the closest row he found one surprisingly. He parked the car and taking a deep breath he turned towards her. The look in her eyes shook him to his core. Naked vulnerability and courage were warring for supremecy. Lifting his hand he set it gently on her cheek. There were no words for this moment all he could do was offer support and shelter as she needed it. Looking into her eyes he smiled softly. Dropping his hand, he grabbed the keys and opened his door. Climbing out he walked around and opened her door. As she climbed out he offered her his hand. She took it and melded their fingers. Forgetting to breath he just savored the moment.

"Okay where first?" Darrien smiled, "Let's concentrate on you then we can get something for me." He led her to the main doors. "I don't know much about women's clothing so you are going to have to show me. I do know though what looks good and I will enjoy watching you model clothes." He realized how that sounded as soon as the words left his mouth. Deciding she needed to be shaken a bit he chose to let her wonder.

She led him past the food court and headed for a dress shop. They walked in together and a sales clerk looked up.

"Can I help you find anything in particular?" She waited to see if she would be needed.

"Yes we are looking for a black dress. Something semi formal but not somber; suitable for a funeral." Darrien flashed the sales clerk a smile hoping he hadn't mutilated that. He stepped closer to Serena. "Did I say that right? his whispered voice filled with anxiety.

She nodded whispering back. "It was fine." The clerk was already hunting through racks of clothing.

"I have the perfect dress in mind if I can find it." The girl was digging through more and more clothes. "I know it is here somewhere. We haven't sold it yet I just know it." She was tossing things aside left and right mumbling at the discarded items."Here it is!" She stepped out in to the open and their jaws both dropped. The dress was perfect. It was black silk with a scooped neckline and short sleeves. Little silver roses were spread all over it winking in the lights.

"May I try it on?" Serena knew she had to have it.

"Of course please come this way." The sales clerk led them to the back corner. Looking at Darrien she smiled. "You may wait here. We'll be back shortly." She led Serena back to a dressing stall. "If you need any help feel free to ask." She smiled at Serena. "You've got quite a catch there." She glanced back towards where Darrien waited. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Oh we're not. We just met." Serena blushed.

"Could have fooled me. The way he looks at you..." Serena quickly undressed. The dress had little silver buttons shaped as roses marching down the front. She lovingly unbuttoned them and slipped the dress on. Starting at the top she rebuttoned them. It fit perfectly hanging over her curves as though it had been created for her. Looking in the mirror she immediately fell in love. Slowly she opened the latch and walked out to where Darrien stood waiting.

He stood watching as she came out of the dressing room. The dress looked beautiful on her. He could see the indecision written on her face.

"Well what do you think?" He waited for her opinion before giving his.

"I..well........I really like it." She smiled shyly. "I'm just not sure." He could tell she was struggling with a problem.

"You look........beautiful sweetheart." He looked for the Sales Clerk. "We'll take it." He looked back at Serena. "My treat okay?" She looked unsure for a moment.

"Okay." She turned and walked back into the dressing room.

* * *

They left the store shortly. It was time to shop for him. He held the box with her dress in it under one arm and had her hand entwined with his free hand.

"Okay what do you think I need?" He smiled down at her. "I have black slacks so do I need a dress shirt and tie or what?" She chewed her lip while thinking.

"I think a dress shirt should do it." She thought for a minute. "We will have to see what they have." They entered the Men's store and began browsing. Looking at many shirts they discarded each one for different reasons. Finally something on the next aisle caught her attention. She walked over to check it out.

"I think I just found it." She waved him over. He strolled over and she held it up. It was a silk dress shirt in a silver shade. He smiled it would perfectly compliment her dress.

"But wait I think I know." she hurried over to where the ties hung and found the one she had spotted a few minutes before. Bringing it over she held the black tie up against the silver shirt. The tie had silver shot through the black. They both smiled.

After paying for it Darrien took her hand as they left the store. Heading for his car they strolled through the mall.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" He waited for her response.

"Not really why?" She looked up at him trying to gauge his thoughts.

"Because I have somewhere I'd like to take you. If you would like to go?"

Reaching the car Serena paused in thought. Recalling what the sales clerk had said she finally made a decision. 'Whether bad or good I have to see where this is going. This tragedy has brought so much change. I was not searching for love but maybe it found me. No one has ever made me feel like Darrien does.'

"I think I would like that." She gave him a hesitant smile. He smiled at her and with a tender look he nodded. Putting their bags in the trunk, they climbed in the car and he backed out. They drove across town and headed on to the highway. With a comfortable silence between them Serena watched the passing scenery. When he took an odd exit she wondered where they were heading.

* * *

"We're here." He smiled over at her as he unbuckled.

"Here where?" She was glancing puzzled at the store in front of them. It sold surfing gear.

"Oh well not exactly right in this spot......ah come on. I will show you." They climbed out and he grabbed her hand leading her up the street. When they reached the end he led her to the last building.

"I hope you are hungry." He glanced at her to see her nod. Darrien held the door for her and then followed her inside. They were soon seated with an awesome view. Darrien had asked the Hostess for a ocean view. She had led them to a small quiet corner table looking out over the ocean.

"This place has really good sea food. I promise. What do you like?" He looked at the menu trying to decide.

"I like clam chowder." She sipped at her water. "Why what do you like?' He glanced up smiling at her.

"Oh I like a little bit of all of it. That is why it is so hard to decide. But you know I think you are right." He waved to the waitress signaling her they were ready. She walked over and pulled out her notepad.

"We would like two clam chowders and a side of french bread." Glancing at her he asked. "Does that sound okay?" Serena nodded. The waitress smiled at the cute couuple and went to turn the order in. They sat chatting quietly until thier dinner was brought out. The food was sumptuous and they ate leaving the words for later. When they were finished he went to pay. Walking back to the car they enjoyed the peaceful town.

"We should get going. I have one more surprise for you. If that is okay?" She nodded wondering what he might have in mind. Climbing in to the car he backed out and headed back to the main road. Glancing at the passing scenery she enjoyed glimpses of the sea. He could sense her curiosity.

"Close your eyes please?" She looked at him and then closed her eyes. Feeling the car moving but not being able to see was an odd sensation. She sat patiently losing track of where they were.

"Almost there no peeking." She could hear the gentle humor in his voice. She felt the car come to a stop. He shut it off and opened his door.

"Keep them closed. We are all most there." He came around and she heard her door being opened. He set his hand gently on her shoulder. Taking her hand he helped her out of the car. He put his arm around her waist as they walked guiding her over the uneven ground. She could smell the salt air and feel the soft breeze blowing on her. All the sensations and experiences washed over her leaving her strangely comforted. Not wanting to make too much of things she put all her questions on hold.

"Are we there?" Curiousity ate at her. She wanted to peek but at the same time she didn't want to ruin his surprise.

"Just a little bit further sweetheart." Darrien looked down at her and could only smile. "Okay we're here. Open your eyes."

They stood on a small bluff overlooking the ocean. The sun was starting to sink down in the sky painting the sea shades of gray. She should have guessed but he had her senses so distracted. Keeping his arm around her waist he smiled at her look of wonder.

"Oh it's beautiful." She couldn't put it into words. Without warning tears slipped free. She didn't make a sound just let them fall unchecked. Staring out to sea he glanced at her. Seeing her tears shocked him. Fearing he had done something wrong he swallowed.

"Sweetheart, what is the matter?" She could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"There is just so much inside of me. All of my emotions are jumbled up." He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms.

Darrien could find no words for her. Looking into her eyes he saw what mirrored his own. Setting a gentle kiss on her lips he finally spoke.

"It scares me too." He left it at that not wanting to push too much. "Want to walk?"

"Sounds good." He took her hand again and they strolled down to the surf. Keeping just shy of the waves they walked each lost in thought. When a wave almost caught them unaware they laughed. He watched as a shadow of sadness passed over her face.

"I hate to ask but are you ready for tomorrow?" He watched the play of emotions on her face.

"I hope so. I don't think anyone is ever ready for a funeral." She looked out to sea letting the breeze soothe her. He took her hand and they continued walking along the surf. After a bit he picked a spot and pulled her gently down on to the sand. Sitting in the dark, listening to the ocean, they looked at the stars. Not wanting to break the mood he spoke softly.

"It's crazy you know." He trailed off leaving more unsaid.

"What's crazy?" She glanced at him and her eyes were pools of amethysts in the moonlight. He paused a moment gathering his thoughts. Deciding how much of himself to reveal.

"Us meeting, suffering tragedy, feeling like.........well like we were there for a reason. Does that make sense?" He waited not knowing what she was thinking.

"Sort of. Kind of like we were meant to meet that night. But what about the cost we paid?" Tears shimmered in her eyes but she refused to le them fall. "F....four people died so we could meet? It's...it doesn't seem fair." The tears fell anyway.

"Never that! Don't think that way. It was a freak accident. We don't have to pay for our happiness. I think even under different circumstances we would have met that night." He sounded gruff to his own ears. Putting his arm around Serena he gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" she gazed up at him. "Where are we going?" He understood perfectly what she meant but he had no more idea than she did.

"I honestly don't know?" He kissed her gently. "What I do know is this. I know we have been drawn together. I have never been where I am now. Let me try and explain. Since high school I have been so busy with college and med school that I didn't have time for any of this. I worked...I studied...and I had a small social life. There had been no need for it either. All of a sudden you were literally thrown into my path and nothing has been the same. From the moment you dropped into my arms I have felt drawn to you. To protect you, to need you." Glancing at him she could see the naked vulnerability on his face." It's driving me crazy. At first I tried to hope that coming back would change it. Now I know better." He glanced at her to see if she understood what he was saying..

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel it too. B...but I am scared of being happy again. I feel like the minute I am happy it will all be ripped out from under me." He did not know how to answer that. Instead he kissed her.

* * *

They quietly headed back to his rental car. Darrien opened her door for her. After she slid in he closed it and walked around back to the driver side. The ride back was silent. There weren't really any words to express the emotions they were both feeling. He drove one hand on the wheel the other holding her hand. His thumb brushed gently over the back of her hand.

When they arrived he turned towards her. Kissing her softly he decided to risk it all.

"I want to tell you something. I'll completely understand if you aren't ready." He took a deep breath. She could see that he was nervous.

"I love you! If you are not ready that is okay. I understand with everything the way it has been...." She put her hand up to his cheek and kissed him.

"I don't understand it either but I love you too." She smiled gently and then she was out of the door. Opening the trunk she retrieved her box and closed it. He quickly rolled his window down.

"Remember to call for any reason if you need to talk. I'll see you in the morning." He said and then he headed for home.

* * *

Serena stood back in the road. Her car was burning in front of her. She could hear Darrien speaking behind her but was unable to turn around. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"You were supposed to die that night." A figure appeared in front of her. All she could see was a black robe. The face was hidden in the shadows of the hood.

"You have to go back. Fate doesn't make mistakes."

"Not now.....please....I can't hurt someone else. Please, I know, my friends died and I should have been in the car." With ghastly hands the figure reached up and pulled the hood back. Death itself looked at her. Just a skeletal face lit with a ghoulish light.

Serena dropped to her knee's in supplication. "Please...love has bloomed from tragedy.........I paid the cost for it." She screamed in despair. "Don't you understand! You took my best friends and left me here to suffer! Now love has grown from that and someone else will be affected! Please...?" She was sobbing thinking of her heart shattering again and Darriens pain.

"I will think on these things but you must go back to that night. I will give you until tomorrow evening then you must go back!"

With that there was a blinding flash and Serena knew no more.

* * *

Serena awoke with a headache and no memory of the previous night's dream. With the impending funeral ahead of her she dreaded this day. Heading for the shower she tried to relax and enjoy it. Climbing out she padded back to her bedroom to get dressed. Quickly she dressed and sat at her vanity combing out her hair. Not knowing what to do with it she decided to leave it down. Slipping on black dress shoes she headed downstairs.

* * *

Well that is an end to Chapter Four. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and email me with what you think. 


	5. Back Where We Belong Chapter 5

Hello Mina, Here is Chapter 5! Please pull out the kleenex for this one! Warning before hand it is kind of a tear jerker. Hope you enjoy Please R & R and let me know what you think. There is one more chapter coming..........

Author's Notes: 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

I'd like to thank Serenity Darkness - Glad you enjoyed it.......Hope this one is even better!!! Okay okay on with the show...............

* * *

Back Where We Belong

Chapter 5

Arriving in the kitchen Serena glanced at the clock. It was already 10 a.m.. Her Mom turned around from the stove to glance at her.

"Serena! That dress is beautiful. When did you get it? How much did you charge on my credit card?" Irene waited for an answer tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mom Darrien paid for it. I found it yesterday at the mall." She gave her mom a hug. Irene upon hearing that Darrien, or that Doctor Fellow as she thought of him, paid for the dress gave her hope.

"Honey when do we get to meet him?" Irene wanted to meet this guy. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"How about now?" Serena walked down the short hallway to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Darrien stood there just staring at her.

"You look lovely." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I brought you a surprise. I thought you might need these."

She finally noticed he was carrying four white roses. "One for each of the girls. I hope you like the idea."

"Thank You, that is sweet." She felt tears prickling in her eyes as he handed her the roses. "Mom, Dad, Darrien is here." She smiled at him. "Might as well get this over with now." Serena's parents strolled into the room. Stopping just into the room they both took time to study Darrien. Serena could tell that he was feeling nervous. "Mom Dad this is Darrien." She looked at him once more. "Darrien this is my mom Irene and my dad Ken." She nudged him gently.

"Hello," He stuck out his hand and stepped forward shaking both of their hands. "Well Serena I guess we should be off."

Serena looked at her parent's trying to gauge their moods.

"If you guys don't mind I am going to ride with Darrien." She looked for their nods of approval. It was immediate and she smiled at them. "I love you guys." She took Darrien's hand and they walked out to his car. He opened her door and waited as she slid in. Closing it gently he waved as her parent's headed for their car. Climbing in beside her he sighed.

"That was harder than I thought." He glanced at her. She was pale and still had circles under her eyes. "So did you sleep okay? You look tired, lovely but tired."

"I guess........I can't remember my dreams. I am just dreading this funeral." A sad look crossed her face. "The girls parent's all decided I need to be the one to speak, being their daughters' closest living friend." She swallowed nervously. "I knowwhat to say that is not the problem. I am afraid of breaking down in front of everyone."

Darrien reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry I'll be right beside you." Squeezing it gently he gave her a tender smile."I know you can do this." She looked somewhat doubtful.

"I hope so." She lapsed into silence not knowing what else to say. A few minutes later they arrived. He parked the car and jumped out coming around to her side he opened her door. Offering his hand Darrien helped her out. Standing she shook out her dress. He gently put his arm around her. She gave him a small sad smile. He leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"You can do this." He worried at the look in her eyes. "Are you ready?" Serena nodded. They walked up to the church and he held the door for her. When they reached the chapel Darrien was surprised to find it packed. Looking for her parents she finally spotted them up near the front. All five families sat in the first two rows. He put his arm around her and escorted her up there.

Serena sucked in her breath. ' There are many people here that I know some even that I don't. I don't know if I can do this. Hold it together.........hold it together.' This became her mantra until she reached the front of the church. Everyone of her friends parents took a turn, hugging her and whispering words of comfort. Each and everyone smiled at the sight of her and Darrien.

She knew what must be done. Serena eyed the caskets relieved to see they weren't the caskets from her nightmare. The sun was out and the stained glass window above was casting swirling patterns of color on the white caskets. Darrien saw where her eyes had wandered. He got his first look at all of her friends. A photo of all five of the girls was surrounded by live flowers.

"Do you want to place their flower's now or wait?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Let's do it now." He guided her up to the caskets and looked down at her.

"Would you like to be alone for a minute?" He watched her closely not knowing what to expect.

"No please stay." She looked forlornly up at him pleading. He watched as she set one rose on each of the caskets. When she stopped at each one she paused long enough to say a prayer. By the time she was done tears streamed down her cheeks. He led her back over to their seat by her parents. Passing Serena a small package of tissue Irene mouthed words at Darrien. It appeared to be "thank you." He nodded and smiled. Placing his arm around Serena he gently smoothed her hair.

"It's okay to cry. I think it's a good thing." He smiled tenderly as she tried to control herself. The Pastor finally stepped up to the microphone. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone quickly quieted and found their seats.

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to grieve the loss of four beautiful lives. A tragic accident occured stealing their light from this earthly existence. We know that they are all in heaven now. Our heavenly father called them home to reside with him." At this point Serena became a watering pot. Darrien hugged her gently and dabbed at her tears.

"Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Mina Copeland and Lita Andrews. These girls were good students good friends and most of all they lived good lives. Helping people whenever they could. Everyone I have talked with has told me anecdotal stories of their good deeds. Always a smile or hug or whatever was needed. I did not know these girls as well as someone here today. At the request of the girls' parents, Serena Johnson is going to share some thoughts with us."

Serena stood in a daze. She felt Darrien squeeze her hand gently for support. Looking down at him she saw love shining in his eyes. That most of all gave her the courage to continue. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked up to where the pastor stood. Shaking his hand, he stepped back out of the way and gave the microphone over to her.

"H..hello. I'd like to tell you a little bit about each of my four best friends." She closed her eyes for a moment and gathered

her thoughts. "I met Amy first. She was very smart and really talented. She loved swimming and......and......well she took

time out to tutor me when I struggled in classes. She was always there when I needed someone to listen without judging

me. Next I met Raye Hino. She worked in her Grampa's temple. She is...was the fiery one. Always ready for fun. Very

athletic and very disciplined." Serena paused for a minute taking deep breaths. "Next I met Lita.....She was the best

cook. She always made extra large lunches and would share with anyone including me. Lita was also very disciplined and

quite athletic and down to earth. Then we met Mina." Serena started to cry but struggled to continue. "She was the bubbly

one. Always always happy go lucky. Ready for adventure. We had so much fun shopping a...and chasing boys. She was

also very k...kind always trying to m...make people feel better about themselves." Tears were streaming down her face as

she looked out over the crowd. "I just w...wish you could have known them as I did."

She turned sideways looking towards the caskets. Seeing all of their faces on the picture that was framed with flowers she walked towards it. As she approached it guilt was eating her alive. "Guys I am so sorry.........so very sorry I should be here with you." Bowed with grief she dropped to her knees and let the pain tear through her.

Darrien was by her side in an instant. He picked her up and gently carried her out. Passing by her parents he noticed the looks of approval and the nod her father gave him. He left the church and walked out to his car. Carefully unlocking the door he sat her in the passenger seat. Shutting her door he sprinted around and climbed in beside her. Deciding he needed to get her away from the church he started the car.

Not knowing where to go he figured his place would work. He drove to his apartment and parked. Coming around to her door he opened it and led her out. She was crying silently and dazed like a small child. He put his arm around her and led her up to his apartment. When they reached his door he let go of her long enough to unlock it. Leading her inside he walked over to the couch. He pushed her down gently and sat beside her.

Seeing the pain etched on her face tore at his heart. He hugged her gently and stroked her back. She finally cried herself to sleep. He gently slid her into the crook of his arm. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last four days he was amazed. He felt as though she had been to hell and back. Glancing down at his sleeping beauty he gently smoothed the hair out her face. She sighed in her sleep. Except for the fact that they suffered through tragedy to get here he felt extremely lucky to be holding her.

Soon she began to stir. He glanced down as her eyes opened. She blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's alright I brought you to my place. Would you like a cup of cocoa? I keep it around for guests." She nodded not yet ready for words. He helped her sit up and stood wandering into the kitchen.

Serena took a moment to look around. His apartment was much like he was. It was neat and orderly but with a comfortable feel. The couch she sat on looked towards a balcony off to the right was the kitchen with a small table and chairs. A bookcase sat to her left by the door leading to his bathroom and bedroom.

She watched his graceful movements. Stirring the cocoa one last time he smiled and walked over to the couch and handed her the cup. She sipped at the cocoa trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry. I tried so hard to hold it all in." In a small voice she continued. "but just seeing all of their faces..." Serena couldn't go on. He sat beside her on the couch and took her hands.

"It's alright. Your speech was heart rending. I don't think there was a dry eye in the place by the time you finished." He looked into her eyes. "I understand what you are feeling."

"My heart is being pulled in all these different directions. It's so confusing...guilt....warring with love. Look I love you so much it hurts and I don't understand it either. But I know somehow that I was supposed to die that night. I feel as though I cheated death to be given a chance at love. My friends are being put into the ground while here I sit with the love of my life." She couldn't speak with the lump in her throat. He tenderly smiled at hearing her words.

"Thank you" That was all he could spit out. Her words shocking and pleasing him. He gathered her close and just looked into her eyes.

They were both lost in a sea of need. Her need for understanding and his need for love. They unknowingly bared their souls to each other. Each keeping no barriers between them. He caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She was amazed by the sensations washing over her. She relaxed into his embrace and her arms wandered up to circle his neck. Darrien tipped her head back just a bit and trailed kisses to her jaw. He wandered back to her face placing small kisses on her eyelids and the tip of her nose. Pulling back he didn't want to rush this beautiful moment.

"Hungry? It must be near lunch time. We can go where ever you like?" He smiled waiting to see what she thought.

"Can we go back to that restaurant from last night?" She softly smiled hoping he would agree.

"Of course let's go." He stood up and grabbed his car keys. Glancing at her he held out his hand. He liked touching her. She stood and walked over to where he waited. Taking his hand they made their way out of his apartment.

* * *

Chatting over lunch they talked of nothing more than the mundane. Covering eighteen years of their lives; taking time to learn about each other. They spoke of friends and past loves. It was a special time and therefore it passed quickly. After dessert they went up to pay the bill. Leaving the restaurant they liesurely strolled up the street towards his car.

Reaching his car he held the door for her. She slid in and he closed it. He walked around to the other side and climbed behind the wheel.

"What now?" He glanced at her before continuing, "We could go to the beach or back to my place or anywhere for that matter?"

"The beach please......it seems so peaceful there." She gave him a wan smile as he backed the car out into traffic.

"Coming right up." He tossed a playful grin in her direction before reaching out and taking her hand. They traveled the short distance and in no time were climbing out of the car. He walked around and took her hand pulling her gently. They wandered down to the surf. With the weak winter sun out the waves were painted a beautiful shade of blue.

Watching the waves come crashing in he felt the need to put his arm around her. Pulling her close Darrien watched the ocean breeze play with her hair. Serena glanced over at him seeing the entranced look on his face she chose not to intrude.

She drank in the sight of him almost trying to memorize each little detail. Why she did she did not know only that it seemed necesssary. She turned suddenly into his arms and just had to stare into his eyes. Getting lost in them once more she sunk into the depths of mystery. The pain and lonelinss were less intense but other fires burned even hotter. Swirling in the emotions she lost track of everything else. Need hunger and desire blazed brightly and she could easily drown herself in it.

"Can we go back to your place?" she did not want to break the magical spell woven around them. He glanced out to sea and let his blood cool before speaking.

"If you are sure?" Glancing at her he was not surprised by her nod. They turned back towards the car as he reached over and took her hand. When they reached the car he drove back to his apartment. They rode in silence each thinking of what they had seen. He parked in his usual spot and they hurried up to his apartment.

Opening the door he ushered her in before closing it behind him. She walked over to his couch and sat. He followed slowly and sank down beside her. Without words he reached up and lifted her chin bringing her lips closer to his questing ones. Catching them in a gentle kiss he slowly ignited their fires. His fingers feathered over her cheek and ran into her hair.

Using it softly he pulled, tilting her head back so that he could deepen the kiss. His tongue darted at her lips seeking entrance. Her gasp of surprise allowed him to taste her mouth for just a moment. Pulling back out he trailed kisses down to her jaw and watched as goosebumps followed in his wake. His hands wandered of their own accord exploring. As his hand wandered down her shoulder he stopped at the collar of her dress. Letting his fingers rest there they stroked softly over her flesh.

Her arms wandered up to circle his neck and her fingers toyed with his hair. They stayed that way for some time just learning and enjoying. There would be plenty of time for more. He finally pulled back sitting up. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was nearing five.

"What do you want to do about........" He stopped midsentence staring at her. The look on his face frightened her.

"What..what is wrong?" Serena felt a funny tingle. "What is happening?" Looking down she noticed she was losing solidity."Where am I going?" She reached over and grabbed him "What is happening?" That is when she first noticed. He was fading too.

"I think we are going back where we belong." He looked lovingly at her. Gathering her in his arms he tried to offer comfort.

"Don't worry sweetheart we will go together." She looked up at him tears pooling in her eyes.

"Please don't forget me.....I can't live without you!" He held her even tighter though the feeling was fading. He took one look at her sad face and spoke.

"Don't worry my love......I will find you no matter what." As he said that they both twinkled and disappeared.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 5!! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. The final chapter coming soon................. 


	6. Back Where We Belong Chapter 6 The Concl...

Hello Mina, Here is Chapter 6 - The Conclusion. I hope you enjoy!

Author's Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughts and Visions'

I'd like to thank Nanami Sakura - Thanks! I am glad you stuck with this......I hope thispart clearsup any confusion. :) Please email me and let me know what you think?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5 

"What..what is wrong?" Serena felt a funny tingle. "What is happening?" Looking down she noticed she was losing solidity."Where am I going?" She reached over and grabbed him "What is happening?" That is when she first noticed. He was fading too.

"I think we are going back where we belong." He looked lovingly at her. Gathering her in his arms he tried to offer comfort.

"Don't worry sweetheart we will go together." She looked up at him tears pooling in her eyes.

"Please don't forget me.....I can't live without you!" He held her even tighter though the feeling was fading. He took one look at her sad face and spoke.

"Don't worry my love......I will find you no matter what." As he said that they both twinkled and disappeared................

* * *

Back Where We Belong 

Chapter 6 - The Conclusion

Serena turned the wiper's up once more. It was a nasty night out although her and the girls were having

fun. The mist hung everywhere and the rain poured down. They were heading to the ski lodge. Raye sat

beside her and Mina, Amy and Lita filled the back seat.

"So are we gonna have fun or what?" Mina piped up from the backseat. A chorus of "Yeah" echoed

through the car. They all broke out in giggles.

"How much longer before we arrive?" Lita's stomach grumbled and she blushed laughing.

"Not to much longer. I think we probably have another half hour or so." Amy smiled at Lita. Sitting next to her

in the back she offered her a sandwich. They had all brought junk food for their stay at the ski lodge.

The girls were hoping to have some fun over the holiday break. Mina had called Serena early that morning to invite

her along with everyone else. Serena smiled at all of the girls she could not imagine a life without them. Her heart clenched and her eyes pricked with tears. 'Now what was that. I have no reason for being sad. We are all going to have a blast.'

Spotting something ahead in the road she was about to ask when there was an explosion.

"Aaargh What was that?" Mina shrieked from the backseat. Serena staying calm knew exactly what had happened. Guiding the car to the side of the road she put it in park and remembered to turn on her hazard lights.

"Guys we're looking at a delay. That was a tire. I am pretty sure we just had a flat. No worries though my spare is in the back. Any of you know how to change it?" She turned looking at all of the girls.

"Uh no," Mina turned looking at Amy and Lita. They both shook their heads while looking to Raye. She also shook her head.

"No big deal, let me go get the spare out. I am sure someone will stop and help." She slid out her seatbelt and opened the door. Taking her keys she opened the trunk and was just starting to dig when a car came around the corner.

* * *

Darrien was heading for the ski lodge. After work this morning he knew he needed a break. Calling his boss he had taken two days leave. With the music up he was relaxed and enjoying being away from death and sickness. Coming around the corner he spotted a car off to the side of the road. Seeing their hazard lights flashing he decided to stop. Pulling off the road he nudged up to the car in front. He could just make out a person bent over the trunk. Knowing they needed light he left the headlights on. 

Climbing out of the drivers seat he went to see if they needed help.

Serena was happily surprised to hear a car coming. 'Please stop? please stop? None of us knows how to do this.' When the car pulled up behind hers she could have jumped for joy.

"Hey do you need some help?" He walked up to the car waiting for the figure to turn around

'That voice.......' The hair on the back of Serena's neck stood on end. Not able to dig it out she finally stopped and turned around. 'Midnight eyes filled with emotion.....' the image flashed through her mind. "You.........Wait......Have we met before?"

He stood in shock. 'Blonde hair playing in the breeze.......' The image flashed in his head and then was gone. "No I don't think so. Do you need some help." He grinned at her look of confusion it probably mirrored his own.

"Yeah we have a flat tire. I have the spare in here but no idea how to change it. Could you help?" She smiled at him and he walked over to the trunk. Leaning in he was trying to shift things to get the tire out.

"Can you hold this?" He handed her a dress box. She looked at it in confusion. 'What is this?' She lifted the lid and sucked in her breath. There sat the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was black silk with little silver roses. Hearing her gasp he turned to see what had caught her attention. She was looking into the box he had handed her.

Darrien stepped closer and peered into the box. The dress that lay folded there made him gasp. 'A picture of five girls with live flowers surrounding it....' The image flashed in his mind.

"That is a beautiful dress. Where did you find it?" He glanced curiously at the blonde girl.

"I...I don't know.......for a minute it seemed familiar but I didn't buy this." She shook the feeling off. "Okay can you get to the tire?"

"Yeah," he easily hefted it out. "Okay put the box away and follow me." He easily showed her how to change a tire. There was a strange familiarity between the two. When he finished tightening the lug nuts he stood brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"Oh I should probably introduce myself. I am Darrien Shields." He looked at her expectanly.

"Serena, Serena Johnson, My friends and I are heading to the ski lodge for a fun filled weekend." She stared into familiar eyes but did not know why.

Darrien looked at her in the light of his headlights. Her long blonde hair hung down her back and her eyes caught his attention. He stared into the cerulean eyes drowning. He knew those eyes. 'That's not possible is it?' He stepped closer. Without thinking he reached up and laid his hand against her cheek.

Serena stilled at the contact. Her flesh began tingling and a comforting sensation washed over her. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I told you we were going back where we belong." He whispered it gently. Not even knowing why he said it.

"The love of my life...." she whispered back. Also not knowing what she was talking about.................

* * *

Well there you go............I hope you enjoyed my tale as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? :) Pretty Please? 


End file.
